Barrados No Baile - 2ª Temporada
right 300px|right A primeira temporada de Barrados No Baile (ou Beverly Hills, 90210 na original), uma série de televisão dramática para adolescentes americanos, começou a ser exibida em 11 de julho de 1991 na rede de televisão Fox. A temporada terminou em 7 de maio de 1992, após 28 episódios. Esta temporada segue os amigos durante o primeiro ano do colegial, lidando com questões cotidianas de adolescentes, como sustos na gravidez, sexo, rebelião adolescente, divórcio, abuso de álcool, uso de drogas, adoção, discriminação racial, agressão sexual, transtornos mentais, luto e morte. A segunda temporada foi ao ar às quintas-feiras a 9 / 8c nos Estados Unidos, com uma média de 17,6 milhões de telespectadores por semana. A temporada foi lançada em DVD como um conjunto de oito discos sob o título de Beverly Hills, 90210: A Segunda Temporada Completa em 14 de maio de 2007 pela CBS DVD. A essa temporada foi exibida no Brasil pela primeira vez na Rede Globo em 1993 com a clássica versão dublada pela Hebert Ritchers, à partir dos domingos após o sucesso de audiência no Brasil. A mesma voltou a ser exibida em 2008 a 2009 na Rede TV! Já a versão legendada é disponível em DVDs e foi exibido pela Sony e na extinta Sony Spin. Visão Geral A segunda temporada segue a turma quando o ano letivo chega ao fim e o verão chega, mas o drama continua a percorrer os amigos à medida que velhos e novos relacionamentos começam a florescer, mas sem o conhecimento deles seu maior teste vem durante o ano letivo que se aproxima, que ameaça deixar corações partidos e escolhas difíceis no seu comando. Elenco Estrelando * Jason Priestley como Brandon Walsh (28 episódios) * Shannen Doherty como Brenda Walsh (28 episódios) * Jennie Garth como Kelly Taylor (27 episódios) * Ian Ziering como Steve Sanders (28 episódios) * Gabrielle Carteris como Andrea Zuckerman (27 episódios) * Luke Perry como Dylan McKay (28 episódios) * Brian Austin Green como David Silver (28 episódios) * Douglas Emerson como Scott Scanlon (14 episódios) * Tori Spelling como Donna Martin (28 episódios) * Carol Potter como Cindy Walsh (28 episódios) * James Eckhouse como Jim Walsh (28 episódios) Recorrente * Joe E. Tata como Nat Bussichio * Douglas Emerson como Scott Scanlon * Christine Elise como Emily Valentine Episódios #Beach Blanket Brandon #The Party Fish #Summer Storm #Anaconda #Play it Again, David #Pass/ Not Pass #Camping Trip #Wild Fire #Ashes to Ashes #Necessity is a Mother #Leading from the Heart #Down and Out (of District) in Beverly Hills #Halloween #The Next 50 Years #U4EA #My Desperate Valentine #Chuckie's Back #A Walsh Family Christmas #Fire and Ice #A Competitive Edge #Everybody's Talkin' `Bout It #And Baby Makes Five #Cardio-Funk #The Pit and the Pendulum #Meeting Mr. Pony #Things to Do on a Rainy Day #Mexican Standoff #Wedding Bell Blues Galeria Jason Priestley - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Shannen Doherty - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Ian Ziering - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Jennie Garth - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Luke Perry - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Tori Spelling - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Brian Austin Green - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Gabrielle Carteris - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Carol Potter - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg James Eckhouse - Abertura BNB - Temporada 2.jpg Categoria:Barrados No Baile Categoria:Beverly Hills, 90210 Categoria:2ª Temporada Categoria:1991 Categoria:1992